A need exists for a simplified, convenient and inexpensive article storage and concealing compartment for the bodies or beds of trucks, such as pickup trucks. While some such devices are known in the prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,896, the prior art devices tend to be costly, heavy and frequently require the drilling of holes in the truck bed or other structural modifications thereof to accommodate the compartment means.
In contrast to the prior art, the instant invention provides a highly simplified, low cost compartment means for a truck bed which includes an inclined top panel which rises to the level of the top edge of the tailgate of the truck bed and serves the dual purpose of acting as a spoiler to reduce air drag normally caused by the upright tailgate.
Also, according to the invention, the tailgate is utilized as the rear closure of the storage compartment, and the truck bed side walls serve as closures for the opposite sides of the compartment.
In essence, the concealed article storage compartment and spoiler is formed by a single hinged panel attached to a bed plate or panel on which is mounted a pair of opposite side upstanding lock posts which enable locking the inclined hinged panel securely by padlocks or the like in the article concealing and protecting position. No structural modification of the truck bed or body whatsoever is required for the acceptance of the combined device.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.